


Of Car Seats and Black Jeeps

by storming_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Newborn Children, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could've guessed that a car seat would outsmart the world's only consulting detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Car Seats and Black Jeeps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you response to part 1! I was so inspired that I just plotted the next 10 parts already! I hope you like this one, enjoy!

John and Sherlock came to visit Hamish for his 3 day stay in the hospital before they could finally take him home. They had spent their nights in the flat getting everything ready, from child-proofing everything to making sure the crib was the safest crib on the market. Sherlock Was locking away his beakers and microscope that morning when John came behind him and hugged him. Sherlock turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Did you get the car seat installed?" John asked.

"Not yet, but it is on my to-do list," Sherlock answered as he finished putting things away. He packed an empty bottle in the diaper bag when John pulled it from him.

"Car seat, love," John persisted. Sherlock sighed and picked up the box in the corner of the room. He cut it open, finding the car seat, the base, and the instructions. Sherlock took only the carrier and base."You left the instructions."

"It's a simple device. I don't need instructions," Sherlock smiled at John and made his way to their Jeep.

10 minutes later, John came down from the flat ready to leave, only to find Sherlock staring at the back seat with a confused look on his face.

"Sher?" John tapped on his shoulder, the _genius_ looking rather confused and upset.

"I thought it would be best for the car seat to be behind the passenger seat, that way Hamish stays on the side least likely to receive impact in a collision, but I realised that if he cried or required our attention, the driver would have to provide that attention, so I moved the seat behind the driver's seat, but the issue of collision came to mind, so I moved it to the middle but guess what John? There's. no. _BLOODY SEATBELT_!" Sherlock exclaimed. "We need a new car John. This damned jeep is too dangerous for a baby."

"Sher, I understand you're worried, but once Hamish comes home, money is going to be tight. With both of us out of work and Hamish's necessities, we can't splurge on a new car just yet," John explained.

"But Ham-" Sherlock started.

"Put him on the passenger's side and sit back with him," John said. "We'll do that for now and once we have the money for a nice safe car, we'll get one."

"You just wait for me to find that triple homicide," Sherlock chuckled, beginning to put the car seat in. After a few moments, he looked at John with apologetic eyes. "Have you got the instructions?"

 

~*~

After an additional 20 minutes of installing the car seat, John and Sherlock arrived at the hospital ready to take their son home. John was off doing all of the legal information while Sherlock changed Hamish into warm, blue pyjamas with a little guitar on the front. It was a gift from John's sister.  
  
"Is Hamish all ready to go home?" John asked, cooing at the baby in Sherlock's arms.  
  
"Almost," Sherlock smiled at John. Hamish looked rather dashing and adorable in his outfit. Sherlock laid him down in the carrier, fastening the seatbelt securely and covering Hamish with a blanket. John gave Hamish the hospital issued pacifier and watched the baby sleep soundly.  
  
"Let's get home," John said. He gave Sherlock a kiss and took the diaper bag and hospital papers while Sherlock carried Hamish. Once at their Jeep, Sherlock attached the carrier to the base and sat in the back with Hamish.  
  
"Your fatherly instinct is kicking in," John noted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sherlock inquired as he let Hamish grip onto his finger.  
  
"You were very withdrawn from Hamish during the pregnancy, and now you're in father mode," John said. "May I add, your sensitive side is rather sexy."  
  
"Oi, no adult talk in front of little ears," Sherlock scolded as he brushed his thumb against Hamish's cheek. "Especially this little angel."  
  
"Hamish broke Sherlock," John chuckled. They got to Baker Street and were happy to get their son settled into the home, but when the entered the flat, they were surprised to find the living room decorated in blue. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Molly were all there with presents as well.  
  
"What's this all about?" John asked.  
  
"You wouldn't let us throw you a baby shower, so we've given you a welcome home party for Hamish," Mrs. Hudson said. "Let's see the little one now."  
  
Sherlock got Hamish out of the carrier and handed him over to John, who introduced him to everyone.  
  
"This is your Uncle Greg and Aunt Molly, and Mrs. Hudson. If anything happens to me or Papa, they'll take good care of you," John said. They all took turns holding Hamish. After that, Hamish was resting in Sherlock's arms as John opened the presents from everyone. Hamish had gotten more clothes and toys, along with a blanket. Once the little get together was was over, everyone left the family to begin adjusting to their new life.  
  
"He's up." Sherlock noted, smiling at John.  
  
"That's a perfect picture, stay like that," John said, fetching his camera. Sherlock smiled as John took the picture. "Perfect."

 


End file.
